A doua șansă
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Après la guerre, le gouvernement a changé et le nouveau Ministre a décidé infliger à certains Mangemorts une peine qui se déroulera en dehors de la célèbre prison. Lucius Malfoy est concerné par cette réforme et il en est ravi. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre où il va aller et qui sera son surveillant. Histoire terminée à l'écriture - 27 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : A doua șansă

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice :** The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Après la guerre, le gouvernement a changé et le nouveau Ministre a décidé infliger à certains Mangemorts une peine qui se déroulera en dehors de la célèbre prison. Lucius Malfoy est concerné par cette réforme et il en est ravi. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre où il va aller et qui sera son surveillant._

* * *

**Note informative :  
**Bonjour à tous ^^ Nous voici avec le premier chapitre de notre longue histoire sur Lucius et Charlie. Ce chapitre sert à voir si cette histoire vous tente ou non. A prendre la température quoi, comme ça, si cette histoire ne vous emballe pas, nous ne perdons pas de temps à la publier. Si elle vous plait, une fois que nous aurons au moins dix chapitres corrigés d'avance, nous en posterons deux par semaine histoire que la publication ne traine pas en longueur. Parce que quand nous disons longue, elle est longue (^-^) avec plus de 350 pages Word. Alors, laissez votre impression par écrit s'il vous plait, dans le sens où beaucoup mettent en alerte sans même lire. Du coup, ça ne signifie pas grand-chose quand on prend la température (^-^).

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hi people ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que j'espère que vous laisserez une chance à ce couple un peu particulier et que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, qu'on sache si on publie la suite ou non. Ah et samedi, c'est mon anniversaire alors si vous voulez me faire plaisir, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews (si vous préférez m'envoyer de l'argent ou d'autres cadeaux, hésitez encore moins :p). Bonne lecture \^-^/ !

**Note Jes** : Hello *\^-^/* Vous pouvez un peu me remercier, car nous avions décidé de publier une fois les dix premiers chapitres corrigés, vu qu'ils sont déjà tous écris. Mais bon, je suis naze, Lucile aussi… du coup, nous voici. Si vous pouviez m'envoyer un peu de bonne humeur, pare que je déprime un peu, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Voilou, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie I**

**A doua șansă**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Lucius**

Je suivais les gardiens vers le Magenmagot.

Après un an à Azkaban, j'allais finalement être jugé. Je m'attendais personnellement à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie.

Après tout, j'avais été un Mangemort la majeure partie de ma vie et même si je n'avais pas participé au combat final, j'avais fait beaucoup de choses répréhensibles.

Mais j'avais peut-être une chance de ne pas finir ma vie à Azkaban puisque apparemment, le nouveau Ministre et son gouvernement avaient décidé de faire des Mangemorts repentis des exemples. Ce qui faisait que Draco était sorti de prison et qu'il allait devoir travailler au magasin des jumeaux Weasley pendant près de deux ans... gratuitement. Je retins une grimace de dégoût en pensant au fait que mon fils allait devoir être au service de ces... gens. Il aurait droit à une remise de peine d'un an s'il se comportait correctement mais avec les Weasley, c'était tout bonnement impossible de rester correct.

Je me souvenais encore de la fois où j'en étais venu aux mains avec Arthur Weasley, de la façon dont j'avais perdu mon sang froid si facilement.

J'affichai mon air le plus digne alors que j'entrai dans la salle d'audience.

Le Magenmagot était réuni autour du Ministre et ils se turent tous quand j'entrai. Les gardes se stoppèrent au milieu de la pièce et je m'arrêtai.

J'avais les cheveux emmêlés comme jamais et j'étais sale mais je fis tout de même de mon mieux pour rester digne et quelque peu intimidant. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de leur faire peur, mon but n'étant pas qu'ils me considèrent comme dangereux et augmentent ainsi ma peine.

Ils me toisèrent, suffisants, et je me contentai de regarder ailleurs. Je voulais sortir d'ici.

« Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, énonça clairement le Ministre. Ancien Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. »

Il dit ce dernier mot haut et fort, essayant de prouver à tous qu'il n'en était pas effrayé. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme avant que Draco ne m'apprenne qu'il avait été élu Ministre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été du côté du Mage Noir, certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus aidé Potter et sa clique.

« Vous êtes ici présent pour répondre de vos actes. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort actif, de manipulation au sein du Ministère, de mise à disposition de vos biens pour aider dans la guerre aux bénéfices de Voldemort. Vous êtes aussi accusé de tentative de meurtre sur les personnes de Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter et l'Auror Tadeus Wilfried. Et également de génocide envers les moldus par affiliation directe à Voldemort. Que plaidez-vous ? »

Je gardai une expression maîtrisée pendant qu'il énonçait les crimes dont j'étais accusé. Une part de moi aurait aimé répliquer mais je savais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tout comme plaider Non Coupable ne serait pas judicieux.

J'affichai l'expression la plus inoffensive et repentante possible puis dis distinctement :

« Je plaide coupable. »

Et j'espérai vraiment que ça allait m'aider à sortir d'ici.

S'ils décidaient d'appliquer leur nouvelle règlementation, j'avais des chances de finir par devoir faire des heures d'intérêt général. Beaucoup d'heures probablement mais ce serait toujours plus intéressant qu'Azkaban.

Plus propre et confortable aussi.

Je retins un soupir en repensant au Manoir et à ce qu'il était devenu.

Il avait été réquisitionné par le Ministère comme tous nos autres biens.

Narcissa aurait été folle si elle avait dû assister à cela.

J'eus un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à elle. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux d'elle ou autre idiotie du même acabit mais elle avait été une bonne femme, et une bonne mère. Elle s'était inquiétée autant que moi pour Draco et elle avait... et bien, elle avait sauvé Harry Potter, en quelque sorte.

C'était d'ailleurs ce pourquoi elle était morte ce 2 mai 1998.

Bellatrix s'était rendu compte du mensonge de sa sœur et elle avait été furieuse. Tellement furieuse qu'alors que Draco, Narcissa et moi partions pour quitter Poudlard et la bataille, elle nous avait suivi et avait tué Narcissa, avant de disparaitre aussi vite.

Je n'avais donc pas pu venger la mort de ma femme, surtout que ni Draco ni moi n'avions de baguettes à ce moment-là. Mais j'avais appris plus tard que Molly Weasley l'avait tué. Et ça me dégoûtait d'avoir une dette envers les Weasley.

« Nous sommes satisfaits de voir que vous ne cherchez pas à échapper à vos responsabilités, répondit le Ministre avec un léger sourire. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de faire de vous un exemple. Vous avez causé beaucoup de torts à notre pays et au monde magique en général. Nous avons donc décidé de vous condamner à dix ans de travaux d'intérêt général avec une remise de peine de moitié, envisageable si vous avez un comportement exemplaire. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera Azkaban pour une durée de vingt ans, sans possibilité de sursis. »

Dix ans ?

Cinq si je me comportais correctement ?!

Et vingt ans à Azkaban si je me comportais mal ?

Très bien, je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être simple et que peu importe où ils allaient m'envoyer, j'aurais à faire face aux critiques, insultes et autres petites gaietés qui venaient avec la marque sur mon bras. Mais ça ne pourrait probablement pas être pire que la prison. Et j'étais un Malfoy, je savais conserver un comportement courtois et une expression impassible.

« Vous avez causé tellement de torts à ce pays que l'on ne peut décemment pas s'attendre à ce que ses habitants soient d'accords pour que vous restiez ici. Vous allez donc aller en Roumanie où vous serez placé sous la surveillance d'un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Nous espérons que ce sera l'occasion pour vous non seulement de vous rendre utile mais également de penser clairement à vos actions et à leurs conséquences. Vous partirez demain. »

Il fit un signe de tête aux gardiens et ces derniers m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras avant de me ramener à la prison.

Dix ans en Roumanie ?

Que voulaient-ils que j'aille faire là-bas ?

Je regagnai bientôt ma cellule, pensif et une fois que la porte fut refermée, une vérité désagréable s'imposa à moi.

Le seul membre de l'Ordre que je savais vivre en Roumanie était l'un des fils Weasley.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il avait déménagé depuis.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je maintins mon équilibre du mieux possible et parvins à rester debout.

Les Portoloin n'étaient déjà pas un moyen de transport agréable en temps normal, mais quand on avait les mains et les pieds attachés, ça l'était encore moins.

Les deux Aurors qui m'accompagnaient me tirèrent à leur suite alors que je regardais discrètement autour de moi.

Nous étions arrivés au milieu d'une immense prairie avec d'un côté, un portail en fer de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de l'autre trois tentes ainsi qu'une cabane en bois qui se tenaient devant les vestiges d'un bâtiment qui avait visiblement subi un énorme incendie.

Voire un tremblement de terre vu l'état de la bâtisse.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de la cabane et je jetais un coup d'œil au portail qui se trouvait à une petite centaine de mètres de là.

Cela semblait un peu stupide puisqu'il n'y avait aucune clôture à côté mais j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il y avait actuellement une barrière magique qui était tout simplement invisible. Cela ne me disait cependant rien qui vaille.

Quand je travaillais au Ministère, certaines rumeurs avaient circulées sur ce camp. L'une incluait beaucoup de Détraqueurs et l'autre beaucoup de Dragons. Nul besoin de préciser qu'aucune de ces deux options ne me plaisait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand vêtu d'un t-shirt, d'un pantalon et couvert de cicatrices sur les bras. En l'observant discrètement, je remarquai également qu'il avait la moitié du visage brûlé et je détournai les yeux en croisant son regard.

Je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait fait ça mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à le savoir. Il nous invita à entrer dans la cabane en bois et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à son bureau en chêne sombre.

Je remarquai le tableau derrière lui et me figeai en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et d'un... oui, c'était bien un Dragon. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et vérifiai que mon masque d'impassibilité était bien en place avant de porter attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Je suppose que c'est notre... nouvel aide. »

Il tourna son regard et m'observa attentivement puis reprit à mon intention cette fois-ci :

« Je m'appelle Geoffroy et je suis le directeur de cette réserve. Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, nous nous occupons de Dragons. J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez passer quelques années avec nous ?! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, avoir de la main d'œuvre gratuite est toujours un plaisir, surtout que mes gardiens sont très occupés. Votre nom ?

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Hm... J'ai entendu parler de vous. L'un de mes hommes sera chargé de vous surveiller et devra rendre compte à moi-même et à votre Ministère de vos agissements. Il ne va pas tarder et vous montrera où vous logerez ainsi que l'organisation du camp. Vous commencerez à travailler demain. »

Je hochai la tête poliment, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais refuser ou contester quoi que ce soit.

Je me demandais quel genre de travail ils allaient m'assigner. Je n'aurais normalement pas à approcher les Dragons, puisque les probabilités pour qu'ils exposent ainsi quelque chose d'aussi précieux étaient nulles, mais je ne voyais ce que je pouvais faire d'autre dans une réserve de ce type.

« Il va sans dire, reprit l'homme au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, que s'il vous venait à l'idée de parler de ce qu'il se passe ici et de ce que nous élevons à qui que ce soit, un sort d'oubliette vous sera lancé à vous, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes impliquées.

- Et vous retournerez à Azkaban, ajouta l'un des Aurors avec un sourire torve. »

Oui et bien, retourner à Azkaban n'était pas une option.

Je ne voyais de toute façon pas auprès de qui je pourrais vouloir me vanter de travailler avec des Dragons.

Travailler, cela aussi allait être nouveau.

Je retins une grimace alors que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrait.

J'avais envie de me retourner pour observer le nouvel arrivant mais j'étais encore menotté et ne souhaitais pas me faire remarquer, les deux Aurors ne semblant pas m'apprécier outre mesure. J'entendis des pas puis un homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Geoffroy, passant à côté de moi.

Je jetai un regard en biais et il en fit de même, si bien que nos regards se croisèrent. Je retins un soupir en fermant les yeux.

Charlie Weasley n'avait pas déménagé.

**POV Charlie**

Quand j'avais reçu la demande du Ministère quelques mois plus tôt, jamais je n'aurais imaginé la personne qui serait sous ma charge.

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de rentrer dans cette nouvelle ère.

Mangemort repenti...

Ces mots me faisaient rire.

Mais là, j'avais juste l'impression que le Ministre me faisait une belle blague. Mais non, les mots étaient là, noir sur blanc.

Si le procès se déroulait comme le Magenmagot le pensait, je serais en charge de leur plus gros cas : Malfoy.

Et ça avait été le cas, suite à la visite la veille d'un représentant du Ministère.

Comme si garder des Dragons allait m'aider à pouvoir le gérer.

J'imaginai son visage si hautain, d'homme riche et éduqué.

J'en avais des frissons rien que de savoir que dans quelques heures tout au plus, je l'aurais dans mes jambes, à devoir m'en occuper un minimum.

Mais bon, après l'incendie du bâtiment principal, Geoffroy avait vu là un bon moyen de faire avancer la reconstruction sans empiéter sur le travail des gardiens.

Nous étions déjà si peu nombreux pour les pensionnaires dont nous devions nous occuper.

« Ils sont arrivés, entendis-je. »

Je relevai la tête, ayant eu les yeux fixés sur cette missive qui m'avait été remise la veille en main propre, et regardai Joaquim.

« Je te souhaite bien du courage. Bon, j'te laisse, j'suis du premier tour aujourd'hui. On s'voit pour le dîner ! »

Il quitta la tente, son balai en main, accompagné de Moliva, qui me jeta à peine un regard.

C'était comme ça depuis que je l'avais repoussée ouvertement il y avait de cela trois mois.

Elle était la dernière arrivée, tout droit venu d'Irlande.

Je soupirai, me levant de ma couchette et mis mes bottes avant d'enfiler une chemise rapide, étant d'ors et déjà vêtu d'un pantalon.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la cabane, endroit temporaire où tout se gérait depuis l'incendie.

Quand je fus sur place, je le vis, debout, là... si droit. J'eus envie de me moquer de lui, mais je ne fis qu'avancer vers le bureau.

En chemin, je croisai néanmoins son regard et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Silvery, le suédois à museau court qui était l'un des plus vieux pensionnaires du camp. Il avait les mêmes yeux gris argenté que Malfoy.

« Charlie, m'interpella Geoffroy avec un sourire, merci de nous avoir rejoint. J'aimerais que tu fasses visiter l'endroit à notre nouveau pensionnaire et que tu lui expliques les règles, s'il te plaît. Je suis également certain qu'il apprécierait une douche, ajouta-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Il devait jubiler de la situation. Moi, ce n'était pas encore mon cas, mais j'étais sûr que j'allai vite commencer à voir le bon côté de la présence de ce... déchet dans notre camp.

« Bien. »

Je me retournai et saluai les deux Aurors, puis demandai :

« Avez-vous des instructions de la part du Ministère ?

- Rien de particulier. Vous devez faire un rapport toutes les semaines et signaler s'il ne se comporte pas de façon exemplaire. Il ne doit pas avoir accès à une baguette et vous ne pouvez ni le torturer ni le tuer.

- Oh moi qui me faisais une joie de le torturer pendant mes pauses, fis-je blagueur. Bon, ben... suis-moi, ajoutai-je à l'adresse de mon prisonnier en partant vers la sortie. »

J'entendis des bruits de chaînes et me retournai, voyant qu'il était attaché aux chevilles.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas les lui laisser ? Demandai-je aux Aurors. »

Pas que je voulais personnellement qu'on lui enlève ses chaînes, mais entendre ce bruit allait être agaçant, mais plus que tout, elles ne seraient pas pratique pour le travail que nous allions lui donner.

« Non non, répondit un Auror, nous avions juste oublié. »

Il leva sa baguette et les chaînes de Malfoy disparurent instantanément.

Je hochai la tête et sortis sans attendre.

L'autre me suivit et se posta à quelques mètres de moi.

« Je ne compte pas crier pour ton plaisir, donc, ouvre tes oreilles ou rapproche-toi. Je ne suis pas contagieux. »

Il eut un début de rire moqueur mais il se reprit immédiatement et se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir à un peu moins d'un mètre de moi.

« Bien, dis-je en me stoppant. Là c'est la tente principale avec la salle de repos. C'est aussi là que nous prendrons les repas. Trois pour être exact. Le petit-déjeuner, le dîner et le souper. Là, fis-je en montrant la tente la plus éloignée, ce sont les dortoirs, ils sont mixtes. Et la troisième, elle sert pour l'hygiène avec quelques douches, communes elles aussi mais non mixtes. Les sanitaires. Il y aussi l'infirmerie. C'est également là que les gardiens viennent chercher ce dont ils ont besoin pour les Dragons qui auraient pu se blesser en tentant de passer à travers la barrière ou en se bagarrant. Ensuite, ajoutai-je en recommençant à marcher, là c'est notre ancien bâtiment. Il y a eu un incident il y a plus d'un an. C'est là que tu travailleras le plus. Tu vas aider à sa reconstruction. »

Je me stoppai de nouveau, le toisant alors que son visage avait viré au blanc cadavre en moins de trois secondes.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de se pincer les lèvres.

« Qu'entends-tu par aider à sa reconstruction ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes supplémentaires. »

Il insista sur le « tu », n'ayant apparemment pas apprécié que je me permette de le tutoyer, sauf qu'il grimaça étrangement. Visiblement, me tutoyer le dérangeait aussi.

Oh comme il allait souffrir.

« J'entends par là que _tu_ aideras à la reconstruction. Donc, _tu_ seras pratiquement seul. Si _tu_ t'attendais à pouvoir te faire des manucures pendant ta peine, _tu_ peux retourner à Azkaban. Et pour terminer, ajoutai-je. _Tu_ vois le portail là-bas ? »

J'avais aussi insisté lourdement sur le "tu" afin de le faire sortir de ses gongs et attendis sa réponse.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, si c'est la question, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide et un tantinet cassante.

- Je t'avertis, parle-moi encore sur ce ton, et tu seras de corvée de chiotte pour le restant de ton séjour ici ! Claquai-je. Et ensuite, si tu le vois, alors oublie-le et ne t'en approche jamais. Je n'aimerais pas te voir te dandiner comme une catin parce que tes fesses sont cramées. D'autres remarques ou questions inutiles ? Demandai-je. »

Il me lança un regard noir mais se contenta de pincer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« J'attends une réponse ! »

Ses yeux continuèrent de lancer des éclairs alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire hypocrite et me dis :

« Non.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est de tes affaires... enfin, si tu en as, tu devras les laver toi-même, vu que tu n'as pas de baguette. »

Je repris la marche et nous menai au dortoir.

« Évite de t'intéresser aux affaires des autres, ils sont pour la plupart caractériels dès qu'ils sortent de la réserve. Là, c'est ton lit, à côté du mien, histoire que je puisse te garder à l'œil. L'un des nôtres peut se prendre l'envie de t'égorger pendant un cauchemar. Autant éviter ça, tant que le bâtiment n'est pas reconstruit. »

Je souris, fier de ma petite blague, même si j'étais comme la plupart du temps, le seul à l'entendre.

Ne prenant pas en compte le truc devant moi, sale et... répugnant.

« Question ?

- Non, énonça-t-il clairement avec un autre regard assassin.

- Maintenant, avant que je ne meure d'asphyxie face à ton odeur plus que déplaisante, je vais te montrer les douches. »

Je tournai les talons, sortant rapidement de la tente et fis signe à Carlos, notre cuisinier. Enfin, il était venu étudier les Dragons il y avait deux ans de ça et... il était devenu notre cuisinier.

Une fois dans la seconde tente, j'expliquai rapidement le minimum à savoir, puis nous guidai vers les douches.

« Là, tu as le savon. Évite de trop le gaspiller, on en reçoit qu'une fois par mois. L'eau est le plus souvent froide... ça dépend des moments en fait. On ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. Cela vient sûrement de l'interférence de la barrière. On a beau lancer des sorts, ils ne restent pas bien longtemps actifs et à la longue, on a fini par s'y habituer. »

Tout en parlant, j'avais commencé à retirer mes bottes.

J'enlevai ensuite mon pantalon et ma chemise.

Ne portant pas de caleçon, je me retrouvai nu et me plaçai sous l'eau que j'activai, avant de demander :

« Passe-moi un savon, j'ai oublié. Tu serais un amour ! »

En voyant sa tête, je ne pus que rire, allant prendre mon savon moi-même.

Je dis ensuite plus durement :

« Tu as le temps que je prends pour me laver pour en faire de même. Si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas les difficiles plus longtemps. »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**

* * *

******* Suite du Disclaimer** : Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : A doua șansă

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture. 27 chapitres

**Bêta correctrice** : The Great Victoria Grant

**Résumé** : _Après la guerre, le gouvernement a changé et le nouveau Ministre a décidé infliger à certains Mangemorts une peine qui se déroulera en dehors de la célèbre prison. Lucius Malfoy est concerné par cette réforme et il en est ravi. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre où il va aller et qui sera son surveillant._

* * *

**Comme nous sommes gentilles, nous avons décidés, comme cadeau de Noël en espérant qu'il vous plaira, de vous offrir ce chapitre 2.**

**Note Abby** : Hellow ! Et valà, on a pensé à vous en cette veille de veille de Noël et nous avons décidé de vous offrir le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews qui ont été très très très (oui oui, tout ça :p) appréciées. Bonne lecture et passez de bonnes fêtes \^-^/.

**Note Jes** : Héhé ! Bonsoir les z'amis *-* Nous revoici avec la suite de cette fic, vous annonçant ainsi de manière officielle qu'elle sera bien publiée jusqu'à son terme. Merci pour vos avis *cœur* Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture -)

**Merci à **Guest, stefanyboh, Abgrund, Raspoutine66, Caramellou, Amy , holybleu, Paprika Star, Guest, Mimix-Xera, red blood apple, Westyversionfrench, severine32, Siath Youkai, flore20, nadou6210, ysialyse **pour leur review, mise en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Note correctrice** : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous dis bonjour pour la première fois, alors faisons ça bien : coucou tout le monde ! :D Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ? Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette fic autant que j'ai aimé la corriger (et lire, cela va sans dire), pitié s'il reste une faute ou deux ne me frappez pas… Au contraire envoyez-nous de l'amour, les auteurs et bêtas en ont besoin !

* * *

**Partie I**

**A doua șansă**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Lucius**

Je m'étais douté que supporter Weasley allait être un challenge de taille.

Je n'avais seulement pas envisagé qu'il soit si... insupportable.

En fait, c'était simple, j'avais envie de le tuer, lentement et douloureusement. Chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis... bien longtemps. Probablement plus longtemps que quiconque ne pourrait le penser.

Contrairement à ce que mon affiliation avec Voldemort semblait indiquer à mon sujet, tuer n'était pas l'un de mes loisirs.

Je fermai les yeux, priant pour qu'en les rouvrant je sois chez moi, entouré de ma femme et mon fils ou même à Azkaban.

Oui, Azkaban était devenu une option envisageable. J'aurais vraiment dû plaider non coupable finalement, parce que si je restais ici trop longtemps, je risquais de tuer Weasley, littéralement.

Je rouvris les yeux et lui jetai un regard en biais.

Il s'était déshabillé le plus naturellement du monde et avait commencé à se laver comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Il me jeta un regard amusé et je soupirai intérieurement avant de prendre le savon et de me diriger vers le jet d'eau le plus éloigné de lui, c'est à dire environ deux mètres plus loin, et de retirer mon haut.

Je me tournai dos à Weasley et retirai également mon pantalon. J'hésitai une seconde puis décidai d'enlever mon sous-vêtement car même si me mettre nu devant lui ne me plaisait pas, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester aussi sale. Je mis l'eau en route et sursautai silencieusement en constatant qu'en effet, elle était froide.

« Je commence à croire que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. Je t'avais prévenu pour l'eau. »

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais, désapprobateur, et lui lançai un regard noir. Il était un Weasley, évidemment que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait.

Je pris un peu de savon que je mis sur mes cheveux, les lavant le mieux possible. Ils avaient encore poussés durant cette année à Azkaban et les entretenir devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je n'avais pas eu accès à des ciseaux et les gardiens avaient eu autre chose à faire que me couper les cheveux.

Je n'étais de toute façon pas certain que je les aurais laissé m'approcher d'aussi près avec une arme blanche.

Une fois mes cheveux plus propres, je me lavai le mieux et le plus rapidement possible. L'eau n'était pas gelée mais c'était tout de même très loin d'être agréable, surtout que je sentais le regard de Weasley sur moi, ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« De dos, je pourrais te confondre avec une femme. C'est un truc d'aristo ? »

Je claquai une fois de plus ma langue contre mon palais avant de répliquer :

« De loin, tu ressembles à une belette. C'est un truc de Weasley ? »

Je savais que c'était petit mais c'était l'insulte préférée de Draco en ce qui les concernait et ça m'avait plutôt plu. De plus, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu répliquer d'autre, étant trop fatigué pour penser à une bonne répartie.

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux ressembler à une belette. Ça doit sûrement venir de mes fesses. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites de me mâter Malfoy, ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Je me retournai et l'observai attentivement, si vraiment ça pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise, ce serait parfait.

Je plissai les yeux en remarquant qu'il n'était pas trop laid.

Vraiment dommage qu'il soit roux, un Weasley et puisse parler, il aurait pu ne pas être trop mal sinon.

Je secouai la tête et frissonnai légèrement en laissant l'eau toujours aussi froide couler le long de mon corps.

J'étais ici depuis moins d'une heure et je n'avais déjà qu'une envie, réduire Weasley en poussière.

Je savais que si je voulais partir d'ici dans cinq ans, il me fallait avoir un comportement exemplaire mais je ne comptais déjà plus là-dessus. Dans moins d'une semaine, j'aurais forcément essayé de le tuer au moins une fois. Mon objectif à présent était donc de me comporter assez bien pour ne pas avoir à passer vingt ans à Azkaban.

Je coupai l'eau et essorai mes cheveux qui atteignaient maintenant le milieu de mon dos, retenant un soupir. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une paire de ciseaux.

« Si tu as fini de te rincer l'œil, tu devrais t'occuper de tes cheveux. Sérieusement, tu n'auras pas ta liberté en nous faisant du charme. »

Il éclata de rire et éteignit l'eau, puis alla prendre une serviette dans une armoire.

« Plutôt mourir que de te faire du charme, Weasley. »

Ses insinuations commençaient à sérieusement m'énerver. Pourquoi avais-je quitté Azkaban déjà ? Ah oui, j'avais eu le droit à ma première douche depuis des lustres. Je supposais que c'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Charlie ! Autant te faire chier jusqu'au bout. Parce que sache-le, je ferais tout pour que ton programme de Mangemort repenti tombe à l'eau. Tu as failli tuer ma sœur, siffla-t-il en venant vers moi. Tu as enfermé mon frère dans tes cachots, sans oublier tout le reste. Je suis désormais ton pire cauchemar. Et ravale ton regard noir, où j'te l'enfonce dans le cul. »

Il fit encore un pas vers moi avant de tourner les talons.

Bien.

Weasley était donc en colère contre moi, rien que je ne pouvais gérer.

Sa vulgarité était un peu déconcertante mais il me suffisait après tout de l'ignorer.

Lui et moi n'avions pas à discuter et je pouvais simplement ne pas l'écouter.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'armoire de laquelle il s'était sorti une serviette et m'en pris une à mon tour. Je me séchai succinctement et l'attachai autour de mes hanches avant de jeter un regard dégoûté à mes vêtements toujours aussi sales.

J'avais visiblement deux options, soit je les remettais et ma douche ne m'aurait servi à rien, soit je me trimballais dans le camp simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

Aucune de ces deux options ne me plaisait mais je ne voyais pas trop comment j'étais censé me procurer de nouveaux vêtements. De plus, je me voyais mal demander à Weasley.

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vis rien qui aurait pu m'être utile.

Tant pis, au moins la serviette était propre, elle.

J'attrapai les vêtements et les mis dans une poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce puis me passai les mains sous l'eau. Weasley venait de finir de s'habiller et il me regardait étrangement.

Je lui envoyai un regard vide en retour alors que je commençai à avoir la chair de poule. Il ne faisait déjà pas bien chaud en Angleterre à cette époque de l'année mais en Roumanie, c'était pire. Je me demandai vaguement si en tombant malade, j'aurais un moyen de rentrer chez moi plus rapidement.

« Tu vas vraiment te balader comme ça ?

- Si tu as une meilleure proposition, n'hésite pas, répliquai-je, sarcastique.

- Ouais. Attends-moi là ! »

Je haussai un sourcil et fis ce qu'il me demandait, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix de toute façon. J'espérais simplement qu'il était parti me chercher des vêtements, et des vêtements un tant soit peu convenables.

Et j'avais définitivement besoin d'un cordon pour attacher mes cheveux également, parce qu'ils risquaient de rapidement devenir gênants. Cependant, je doutais que Weasley allait m'aider avec ça.

D'ailleurs, il revint, avec des vêtements.

« Tiens, ils sont usés et peut-être même troués, mais ce sera mieux que cette serviette. »

Je les attrapai du bout des doigts. Au moins, ils avaient l'air propre.

« Habille-toi rapidement, la salle commune est vide, c'est donc le moment pour aller y passer un coup de balai. »

Passer un coup de balai ?

C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis difficilement et retirai la serviette avant d'enfiler le t-shirt à manches longues. Je me pinçai les lèvres en constatant qu'il ne m'avait pas ramené de sous-vêtement mais je me tus et enfilai le pantalon usé. J'avais probablement toujours l'air d'un vagabond, mais mon odeur était moins dérangeante. C'était loin d'être parfait mais j'essayais de voir le bon côté de la situation, j'allais en avoir besoin ici si je ne voulais pas finir par me jeter du haut d'une falaise.

Une fois habillé et mes chaussures enfilées, il sortit de la pièce et je le suivis. Je frissonnai quand nous nous retrouvâmes dehors et soupirai intérieurement en réalisant qu'il pleuvait.

Si le temps était toujours ainsi et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de me trouver d'autres vêtements, j'espérais vraiment que mes activités ne seraient qu'en intérieur.

Nous entrâmes dans la tente commune et il ouvrit un placard duquel il sortit un balai qu'il me tendit, s'attendant visiblement à ce que je le prenne.

Il ne croyait pas réellement que j'allais faire le ménage, si ?!

« Tu attends quoi pour commencer ? On ne devient pas repenti sans passer un coup de balai, tout le monde sait ça !

- Très amusant Weasley, vraiment. »

Non mais honnêtement, qui lui avait dit que je voulais me repentir ?

J'étais prêt à faire revenir Voldemort si ça me permettait de partir d'ici.

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Après tout, je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié le Mage Noir.

Dans ma jeunesse, j'avais partagé ses idées et le rejoindre m'avait paru être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que je réalise dans quoi exactement je m'étais embarqué.

Et ensuite et bien, je ne m'étais tout simplement pas donné le luxe de regretter, cela n'aurait de toute façon rien changé.

La seule chose que je regrettai réellement était d'avoir entrainé Draco dans cette histoire, j'aurais vraiment aimé que mon fils n'ait pas à subir tout cela, surtout à cause de moi.

« Refuses-tu une tâche rentrant dans la catégorie acceptable ? Si c'est ça, ne perdons pas notre temps et je te renvoie en Angleterre. »

Sa voix avait été calme et posée, presque remplie d'espoir.

Hors de question que je fasse plaisir à un Weasley.

Je devais prendre le balai et le poser au sol. Et ensuite quoi ?!

Qu'étais-je censé en faire ?

Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas une tâche entrant dans la catégorie acceptable, c'était le travail d'un elfe de maison.

« Bon, très bien. »

Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la tente, me laissant seul.

J'inspirai profondément et mis ma fierté ainsi que mon amour-propre de côté avant de le suivre.

« Weasley, attends. Je vais le faire c'est bon ! »

Et ce même si je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment ça pouvait bien fonctionner.

Y'avait-il un lien avec la façon dont on frottait le balai contre le sol pour le faire s'envoler ?! Si seulement ce balai pouvait être magique...

« En es-tu sûr ? Parce que ta manucure faite à Azkaban pourrait s'abimer ! Non mais franchement, s'énerva-t-il. Après tout ce que tu as fait, Merlin te donne une chance de t'en sortir. »

Il me poussa et continua :

« On te demande de passer un coup de balai et d'aider à reconstruire un bâtiment. D'autres le font et n'en meurent pas. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les gens que l'Autre a pu tuer ! Tu crois quoi, qu'on a un elfe de maison rien que pour nous ?! Que nous pouvons juste mettre les pieds sous la table et manger après notre journée de travail ? Que le ménage se fait tout seul, comme un grand ? Réveille-toi Malfoy ! Ou casse-toi ! »

Il me balança le balai en pleine figure et je pus remarquer qu'il serrait et desserrait les poings.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver près de quarante ans plus tôt, en face de mon père.

Et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

J'attrapai le balai et repartis dans la tente principale. Je frottai ce dernier au sol sans grande conviction.

Plus de maison, plus de famille, plus de fierté.

Heureusement que mon père était mort, il m'aurait tué s'il m'avait vu me comporter ainsi et m'écraser devant un Weasley.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ça se passait mieux pour Draco. Beaucoup mieux.

**POV Charlie**

Déçu.

Je l'étais depuis qu'il avait repris ce maudit balai et qu'il était reparti dans la tente.

Et maintenant j'étais là, assis sur une chaise, le regardant faire... ou plutôt tenter de faire.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais dû toucher un balai de sa vie, enfin, pas pour le faire le ménage du moins.

La colère m'envahit à cette idée. Cet homme ne méritait pas cette chance, il devait croupir à Azkaban.

Tout ça parce qu'aucune preuve de meurtre direct n'avait pu être trouvée, lâche comme il l'était, il n'avait jamais dû lancer l'Avada. Mais il avait fait tant de mal.

Et en le voyant là, tenir le manche comme si ce dernier était contagieux, risquant de lui transmettre une maladie mortelle, j'hésitai entre une fois de plus, essayer de le faire sortir de son calme Malfoyen, ou juste rester là, en colère face à la constatation suivante.

Cet homme, en plus d'être un déchet de l'espèce humaine, était aussi un incapable.

Comment allait-il savoir aider à la reconstruction ?

Je me demandais si tout compte fait, cette idée de participer à cette nouvelle manière de payer sa dette au Monde Sorcier était utile.

Quand j'avais eu ma demande, j'avais immédiatement été en parler à Geoffroy. Tout comme moi, il avait vu une aide précieuse. Parce que nous n'étions pas beaucoup sur le camp, encore moins depuis l'incendie.

Je fermai les yeux, soudain triste au souvenir de Sven. Si doué avec les Dragons, si amusant, si pétillant de vie.

Je secouai la tête, sa mort faisant désormais partie du passé.

Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de chose, sinon, la vie serait trop triste. Et Sven ne l'avait pas été.

Je levai les pieds, Malfoy arrivant à ma hauteur.

Il me toisa, mais ne dit rien. Je souris pour ma part, fier d'être celui assis et non debout, balayant, bien que je n'aie jamais considéré cette tâche comme dégradante. Combien de fois l'avais-je fait ici ou à la maison ? Pour aider Maman.

Quand les jumeaux étaient nés, elle avait vite été débordée et si Bill, Percy et moi n'avions pas aidé un minimum, je ne savais pas si à l'heure qu'il était, le Terrier serait toujours en un seul morceau.

Enfin, l'ancien Terrier, pas celui reconstruis suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts.

Malfoy me lança un regard noir et continua de balayer avant de poser le balai contre un mur, me toisant ensuite froidement.

Je le regardai à mon tour, silencieux, et attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas, se rabaissant, sans doute de son point de vue, à m'adresser la parole.

Mais il était mal tombé avec moi. Je n'étais pas le gentil Weasley, je n'étais pas charmant ou serviable.

J'étais têtu et rancunier, j'étais blagueur jusqu'au bout et avec moi, il n'allait jamais avoir le dernier mot, jamais. Et c'était à lui de prouver réellement qu'il voulait cette seconde chance.

À lui de me prouver qu'aussi loin que je le pousserai, il ne prendrait pas la première arme à sa portée pour me tuer.

Parce que je n'y croyais pas moi, à cette idée. En tous cas, pas avec lui.

« J'ai fini, énonça-t-il calmement.

- Bien, dis-je en me relevant et m'étirant. Tu le feras donc chaque matin, entre le petit-déjeuner et le dîner, et le soir, après le souper. Comme tu feras également la vaisselle. »

Voyant sa tête perdre son masque un bref instant, je dis, tout en regardant l'heure à la pendule.

« Viens, je vais te rendre à Geoffroy, je prends mon service dans quelques minutes. »

Je sortis et me rendis vite compte qu'il ne me suivait pas. J'attendis donc, patientant, et restai calme en apparence alors que je commençais à bouillir. Ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, je fis demi-tour et dis en entrant dans la tente :

« C'est quoi encore ton problème ?

- Me rendre à Geoffroy ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. Je ne suis pas un objet, Weasley, ni un animal.

- Non, tu es un prisonnier.

- Sans cellule et sans chaînes ? Je comprends que tu souhaites penser le contraire, mais la seule chose qui me différencie de toi, c'est que je ne suis pas payé et que je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. J'étais un prisonnier à Azkaban et je ne retournerais pas là-bas. Ravi si cela te déçoit. »

Il passa à côté de moi, le menton haut, et sortit de la tente.

Je marmonnai, avant de dire, une fois dehors :

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas prisonnier. Tu ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, sinon, c'est retour à Azkaban. Tu dois faire ce que l'on te demande, sans refuser. La seule chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire, c'est te tuer ou te torturer. Tu appelles ça comment toi ? Un homme libre ? Laisse-moi rire !

- La liberté est une question de perception, Weasley. Je suis à peu près aussi libre ici que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. Et je vais devoir faire des choses désagréables. Rien de nouveau de mon côté.

- Avance, dis-je sèchement. »

Il le fit, et quand nous fûmes dans le bureau, Geoffroy s'exclama en regardant l'heure et en me toisant, un brin en colère :

« Tu es en retard pour ton service Charlie. Tu es censé relayer Moliva et elle va être furieuse.

- Je sais, je sais. Bon, j'te laisse ! »

Je filai, courant une fois dehors jusqu'à la tente. Sur place, j'enfilai ma veste en peau de Dragon, une des meilleures protections, puis pris mon balai ainsi que ma bandoulière déjà prête depuis la veille.

Ensuite, je n'attendis pas et décollai, sortant de la tente en volant.

Arrivé devant le portail, je sortis ma baguette, tenant le manche du balai d'une main et serrant les cuisses, devant être à l'affut à partir de cet instant.

L'excitation monta en moi, remplissant mon corps de cette chaleur bienfaisante que rien d'autre n'avait pu créer, pas même le combat final à Poudlard.

J'ouvris les portes que je franchis avant de faire demi-tour pour les refermer.

Je volai ensuite assez haut pour ne pas énerver les quelques Dragons au sol, mais assez bas pour pouvoir les semer si certains étaient en plein vol.

Je savais, comme les autres, que je risquais ma vie en faisant ce travail... mais les Aurors ne la risquaient-ils pas également ?

Je me rendis rapidement auprès de Moliva, à la pointe de la Fureur. Elle avait ce nom à cause de l'un des Dragons qui y était le plus souvent, Storme. Il était petit, malgré ses quatre mètres cinquante de hauteur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être hargneux et dangereux !

Il était l'un des plus difficile Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou à gérer et nous en avions quatre de cette espèce.

Une fois arrivé, Moliva me lança un regard noir avant de partir. Je commençai alors mon tour afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux me fit du bien. Mais bien vite, je vis qu'il se passait quelque chose plus loin, apercevant une ombre dans le ciel.

J'accélérai et une fois arrivé sur place, je vis que Joaquim, qui était assigné à la vérification des œufs pour la journée, était pourchassé par une femelle en colère. Je fonçai droit sur eux, dépassant mon collègue avant de foncer directement sur le Norvégien à Crête. Elle cracha ses flammes que j'évitai et je tombai en piqué, passant par dessous. Une fois dans son dos, vu qu'elle continuait de poursuivre ce pauvre Joaquim qui avait chaud aux fesses, je lançai un Stupéfix puis déposai délicatement la femelle au sol, lui ayant envoyé un sort de lévitation avant qu'elle ne s'écrase.

Nous évitions d'habitude de recourir à de telles extrémités, puisque cela rendait les Dragons encore plus difficile à gérer et à étudier.

Nous devions essayer au mieux de les observer dans leur habitat naturel.

« Merci Charlie. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, d'habitude, elle réagit bien.

- Ouais, j'sais. »

Quand nous fûmes au sol, je lui dis :

« Couvre mes arrières, je vais voir si elle a quelque chose. »

Il hocha la tête, guettant le moindre signe d'un autre animal proche de nous.

Moi, je m'approchai délicatement afin de ne pas l'apeurer, car même si elle était sous sortilège, cela ne supprimait pas ses émotions.

Je fis le tour de son corps, observant ses écailles, ses ailes et même sa crête, mais je ne vis rien.

Une fois devant sa gueule, je sentis son souffle chaud et j'étais certain que si mon sort s'annulait une raison ou pour une autre, je ne serai plus qu'un petit tas de cendres.

Je fis un pas en avant, voyant du sang sortir de sa gueule.

S'était-elle blessée ?

Je grimaçai, sachant que nous n'allions pas avoir le choix.

« Elle saigne, criai-je pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. »

Je reculai suffisamment, gardant ma baguette pointée sur elle.

Je pris ensuite une cage miniaturisée dans mon sac et la balançai sur le côté. Joaquim lui rendit sa taille normale et l'ouvrit, m'aidant ensuite à y placer la femelle sans la blesser.

La manœuvre nous prit au moins un bon quart d'heure avant que la porte de la cage ne soit refermée.

« Va chercher son œuf, dis-je. Je reste ici. Dépêche-toi, ajoutai-je. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les portes en fer de la réserve se refermaient enfin et nous pûmes, Joaquim et moi, poser délicatement la cage que nous avions fait léviter jusqu'ici tout en volant. Une tâche difficile et très fatigante.

Nous allâmes ensuite la poser plus loin, bien plus loin que nous ne l'aurions fait une année auparavant, avant l'incident.

Une fois la cage posée au sol, nous n'attendîmes pas et allâmes à l'infirmerie.

Johanna n'étant pas là, ce fut donc moi qui prépara le nécessaire pour essayer de la soigner, ou au moins, la soulager. Je détestai ça, être inutile face à ce genre de problème, mais nous ne pouvions pas tout contrôler.

Une fois de retour devant la femelle, je lui retirai le Stupéfix et elle cracha ses flammes, qui ne nous atteignirent heureusement pas.

« Prêt ? » Demandai-je à Joaquim avant de lui balancer le sac.

Il hocha la tête et je pris ça comme le signal de départ. Je fis tout pour qu'elle veuille nous mordre afin qu'elle ouvre sa gueule et lui lançai de nouveau un sort d'immobilisation quand cette dernière le fut assez. Joaquim n'attendit pas plus pour se rendre près d'elle, pénétrant dans la cage.

Je ne devais pas faiblir, et rester à l'affut du moindre problème.

Il fallut presque une heure pour totalement soigner et retirer le bout d'os coincé entre ses dents, planté dans la gencive même de la pauvre bête.

C'était donc ça, la cause de son agressivité.

Quand Joaquim fut de nouveau hors de la cage, il me regarda et me dit :

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. On va pouvoir la ramener et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra plus autant.

- Il est préférable de la garder cette nuit, au cas où ça s'infecterait. Son œuf est avec elle, pour elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Quand il fut assez éloigné, et moi aussi, je lui rendis sa liberté de mouvements et elle rugit avant de cracher des flammes qui ne brûlèrent rien, hormis l'herbe au sol.

Puis, elle sembla se calmer et s'installa au-dessus de son futur bébé, secoua la tête et s'allongea.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p  
Abby and Jes**

***Suite du Disclaimer** : Johanna et Sven sont aussi des personnages secondaires inventés par nous.


End file.
